The present invention relates to manual razors and, in particular, it concerns a razor having a convex blade assembly.
It is known to provide a safety blade configuration for manual shaving. A safety blade configuration is a structure in which leading and trailing skin contact surfaces define the position of one or more blades relative to the skin surface such that the blades cannot cut into the skin during shaving. Specifically, the leading and trailing surfaces are generally coplanar, the cutting edge being set at a level even with, or just below, this plane.
It is also known that slight tension applied to the surface of the skin in the direction of shaving greatly improves the quality of shave by helping to erect the hairs. Many razor designs are intended to produce such an effect, including the Gillette II.sup..RTM.. Attempts to further improve this effect have included designs with various textured strips and the like. However, these cause increased friction with the skin, leading to possible irritation.
There is therefore a need for a razor which would enhance the shaving action by stretching the skin of the user without causing increased friction with the skin.